How to get into trouble with David Addison
by allaboutDanni
Summary: David's daughter Danni nicks his credit card, off course he finds out. Please R & R ! Danni.
1. At the office

**At the office**

On a nice Sunny day like this I like to do some shopping. Hmm, too bad I had nothing to spend. What do you do when you don't own a credit card? Well, just borrow one! Men usually don't check the bills too often, no problem there. Now where could I get myself the nearest cc?

Either from my dad's girlfriend – probably pays the bitches' bills anyway, or from himself. I might as well stop by his office, ask him something or make sure he needs to leave his wallet unattended. Can't stand to be in the same room with his girlfriend for more than ten seconds, neither would I know of a way to get hold of her cc. Woman usually stick pretty close to it. I'd have to kill her first obviously, but she's not worth the trouble. Yeah, I hate her, big time actually.

On my subway ride to his office I met a friend of mine and we agreed to meet at the mall later on. I took the elevator to the 10th floor and got off, marching to the office.

"Hi Danni, he's in his office. I'll check if he's free, just a second." Agnes said as she called him. "Mr. Addison? Danni is here to see you."

A few seconds later the door opens and he comes out with his charming smile.

"Hi babe, checkin' on your old man?" he says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead and shows me in.

"Yeah, I am gonna meet Jill in half an hour, so I had some time to spare. Figured I'd better see for myself if you'd brought your lunch pack." I charmed.

"Well, actually I didn't, but I have a lunch appointment, so it is okay, I won't starve." He replied.

We chatted for a while and luckily, Agnes called she had someone at the desk. "I'll be only a minute" he said and left his office.

Perfect! His jacket hung over his chair, as planned, with his wallet in. I opened it looking for his credit card, but I heard him say

"Thank you for stopping by Joan" and his footsteps were coming back.

Damn! I put the whole wallet in my pocket and turned around as if I was looking out the window all the time. It was believable, his office had a great view over the city.

"Sorry Danni, I have to go in a minute, the lunch appointment." He said.

"Okay, dad. I'll see you tonight" gave him a kiss and walked out of the office.

So far, so good.

What I didn't realize, was that he off course needed his wallet for his appointment and it was quite logical he'd check to see if he had it, before going.

He put on his jacket and checked his pocket to find out that it was missing. He had it earlier when he bought cigarettes, so it didn't take him much time to figure out where it most likely was.

He hurries to the front desk and asked Agnes "Danni gone?" just to make sure.

"She left just a second ago, Mr. Addison, maybe she's still waiting for the elevator".

He rushes himself to see the elevator doors closing just before he got there.

"Damn!" he mumbled. He took the stairs and rushed down to beat my elevator to the ground floor, he won with at least 10 seconds to spare.

When I got down, not having the faintest idea he'd be there, the doors opened. I was staring at the floor as usual, not having to look anyone in the eyes, avoiding any form of chat with anyone.

As I walked out the elevator straight ahead, I looked up to see him standing there, in a marine-like position, legs apart a bit, hands half folded in front of him. From the stern look in his eyes, I knew he found out.

My stomach turned over and my heart missed a beat. I could barely swallow.

He moved his head nodding briefly, meaning I had to step back into the elevator. Unfortunately, no one else stepped in, just us.

He didn't say much at first, he was too angry. When I made the mistake of looking sideways to see his face, his eyes angered even more.

He held up his hand, giving me the opportunity to surrender right away. Even though I felt a blush coming up, I gave him my most innocent look to persuade him that I had really no idea what was going on.

Then all of a sudden he hits the stop button and traps me in there with him. It startled me and even more when he grabbed my shirt to pull me up a bit and held me so, that my face was very close to his.

"I thought you would know by now, you'd better not screw me over" he started scolding me quite calmly, looking me straight in the eyes.

He would rather not have anyone hear this on the outside.

"Would you really have me embarrassed when I'd be with my client at lunch, that he'd have to pull his credit card instead? " voice still calm as ever, eyes burning like hell.

My most innocent look was beginning to wear off and my blushing continues, but I tried to keep it up. I frowned my eyebrows, to create a sophisticated puzzled look.

"Damn it Danni! Don't try me! Now where did you put it?" he whispered furiously and put me back on my feet, giving me a new opportunity so surrender.

I'd rather not do that.

"I don't know what you're talking ab…" I whispered as he interrupted me

"You know damn well what this is about! Now give it to me!".

"But dad, I…"  
"Don't 'but daddy' me! Give it to me_ now _Danni." I started doubting my angel face a little, but I could still win this one.

"1…" jezus! Not that crap, I'm getting too old for this.

"dad.."

"2…" he determently counted on.

"I don't…"

"…3"

"…have it" I tried to finish.

"Big mistake!" he claimed when he pushed my back against the wall and started to frisk me. It took him only 2 seconds to find it my back pocket.

He put the wallet back in his own pocket, leaned over me with one hand against the wall and the other one keeping my chin up to make me look into his eyes.

"You really disappoint me Danni, I thought you'd be past this kind of shit by now. You are grounded for a week, no tv, friends or fun for you. Got that?!"

I nodded.

"Good. You are coming to the office with me and you will stay there until I get back from meeting with my client. Don't play any tricks on me young lady, or you will be very sorry, am I making myself clear?!"

I nodded once more.

"I don't hear anything."

"Yes sir…" I whispered.

He turns around to unset the stop switch and the elevator moves up again.

When we get out, some colleges of him were waiting to get in, he just smiled at them as if nothing was up.

He parked me at his desk, ordered me to do homework.

Apparently he had put someone in charge of watching the door.

When I had to go to the bathroom, I had to explain myself where I was going. Also I felt I was being followed there and back. All this trouble! As if I would even dare think of taking a split! Well, in other circumstances I would have, but I didn't have the guts this time, wuss that I am!

When he came back from lunch, quite late to my opinion, we went home. He didn't really talk about it anymore, thank god, but did send me to my room.

Bastard pulled out my TV-cable and telephone-line at the meter. Plugged out my stereo and ensured me that I had better keep it unplugged.

Asshole!! But, I always have my beloved iPod to get me through this. No music for a week will kill me! Better make sure he doesn't see it, else I am sure he'd take that away too.


	2. The other family member

**The other family member **

Later on I heard my brother Tommy coming home – I put in only one ear bud from my iPod to make sure I will hear everything. He always likes to rub it in when I'm grounded or something.

Heard them talking for a short while, Tommy laughed, dad probably said something like "this isn't funny" cuz he stopped laughing short after. Anyway, he came up to my room to have his share of fun, the sucker. Put my iPod away in time.

"Guess I'll be seeying your but a lot this week, I can't believe you really thought you could pull this off.".

"Leave me alone, you prick!" were my few words of frustration to my 24 years-old loser brother.

Any normal 24 years old person would have left the nest as soon as they got the chance, but not this one. Maybe he sticks around just to spite me.

"No, can't do. You're gonna have to find a way to put up with me or rather I find a way to put up with you, cause dad's going away tomorrow for a couple of days."

Ooh, how interesting! This might even get to be a week of fun after all!

"Don't get any ideas, shorty."

Hmm, could he have read my mind? Or maybe I got some twinkles in my eyes.

"Come on, give me a break will ya? Get lost!"  
"Diner's ready in a second, so get your but downstairs soon."

Oh, how he always knows how to drive me up the wall!

"in a minute!"

I will not be told what to do by Tommy, he should get that sometime now.

I kept on reading my book for a while until Dad yelled

"Danni, get down here, dinner's ready!"

"coming!" I replied as nice as I could and went straight down.

Didn't quite know what to say at the table, not that it mattered, cause Dad and Tommy always have plenty of man-stuff to talk about.

Than out of the blue was a ting-ti-ding-ting. My phone, I received a message.

"You still have your phone?" asshole Tommy brilliantly noticed.

"Ah, I had totally forgotten about that one," Dad said "hand it over".

"oh, come on dad, you've taken everything from me, can I please keep my…"

"No! Hand it over, and make it snappy!"

I took it out of my pocket and gave it to Dad, but not before giving my I'll-kill-you-look to Tommy.

"what? It's my fault now?" he replied to that.

"You've got only yourself to blame, missy, better think the next one through before you act" said Dad.

He opened the phone, switched it off, put it in his pocket and said "I'll hang on to this for a couple of days."

Damn it! Now my iPod is all I have left! I'll guard it with my life!

Was sent back up to my room after supper. Short after, I decided to call it a day, I had nothing to do anyway.

**Just her and me**

The next morning Dad woke us up with a goodbye kiss and wanted to make sure I'd take good care of Danni while he'd be gone.

"Don't worry Dad, you know I'm brat-proof".

He went into Danni's room and told here that I was in charge and she had better keep it cool while he was out. She'd probably ensured him she'd be good, with her sweetest and most innocent face.

I knew she wouldn't keep that promise, it was a matter of hours, or maybe minutes if I'd be out of luck. It is not my idea of fun to spend most of my time with a 16 years old little brat. But, as I am not an asshole and feel responsible of my task, I'll do what it takes to keep her out of trouble.

Surprisingly, she was all ready for breakfast in time and she went off to school without any hassle.

That seemed too good to be true. I had to do some stuff in town later that morning, so I planned to check it out than.

Went to work, drew some lines on paper for my new design. Picked up a couple of things in town and drove my car by her school. I saw her sitting in the grass, it was their morning break.

No trouble so far, so I got myself back to work.


End file.
